Gawain (Myth)
Summary Sir Gawain is one of the Knights of the Round Table and nephew of Arthur Pendragon. He is the son of Anna and Loth and was sent out of Britain on a merchant ship to escape his grandfather's wrath. He was stolen from the merchants by his adopted father, Viamundus. Later in life, Viamundus and Gawain moved to Rome. Gawain is trained as a knight at 12 when Viamundus dies and is officially knighted at 15. He went on various missions for the Emperor until he went to England to be part of Arthur's court and learn his lineage. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, likely 9-B Name: Sir Gawain, Gawaine, Gauwaine, Gwalchmei, Gualguanus Origin: Arthurian Legend Gender: Male Age: At least 25 (Younger than King Arthur and hadn't seen his mother for 25 years after his birth.) Classification: Knight of the Round Table, King of Orkney Powers and Abilities: Weapon Mastery, limited Invulnerability via green girdle, Martial Arts, Stealth Mastery (Went as a spy to the capital city of King Milocrates) Attack Potency: At least Street level (In Roman de Brut, Gawain chopped off Quintilian's head. Chopped off the arm of Marcellus' cousin. When fighting the Roman emperor, Lucius, sparks came from their parries and Gawain cut of pieces from the Emperor's buckler. Killed a boar with Odabel on his way to King Milocrates palace. Defeated the Haughty Knight of the Stone and the Narrow Way that regularly killed other knights for sport.), Likely Wall level (Cut Marcellus' head in half while he was wearing a helmet. In a battle against the Romans, Gawain killed so many Romans it created a path to his comrade Boso and sent many of them flying into the air. Gawain de-horsed King Arthur in the middle of a stream on his way to Camelot. Was attacked by a lion in the Castle of Marvels and sliced off its head and forepaws) Speed: Superhuman travel speed via horse, Subsonic reactions (When Gawain sat on the Bed of Marvels, 500 arrows and bolts flew at him from windows and he blocked them all) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (He was a well-conditioned knight) Striking Strength: At least Street Class, likely Wall Class Durability: Likely Wall level (Was struck on the neck with an axe by the Green Knight and only received a scratch. Was clawed at by a lion and his shield protected him from the blow. Was struck by a magic sword that had previously killed 20 knights and only received scratches. In The Knight of the Sword, a knight broke his lance upon his shield) Stamina: High (In De Ortu Waluuanii, Gawain fights Gormundus, the Persian champion, for 3 days straight in Jeruselum. In Mort Artu, fought Lancelot all morning. Single-handedly defeated the Pagan King's army.) Range: Extended Melee Range Standard Equipment: His war horse Gringolet, his sword Galatine, armor, the green girdle, shield of Judas Maccabee, lance, a pair of grey hounds Intelligence: A gifted knight with decades of experience. Defended himself from 61 armed men with a stone chessboard. Had been trained in the art of knighthood from the age of 12 in Rome and was considered better than all his peers at the time. In Le Conte du Graal, defeats Meliant de Liz and 3 other knights in jousting. Killed 13 of King Milocrates' knights. Weaknesses: His strength decreases with the setting of the sun and increases with the rising of it, with noon when Gawain was the strongest and midnight at his weakest when he is just as strong as a normal man. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Knights Category:Kings Category:Lance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Characters Category:Solar Energy Users